


Dragonheart

by WinterSorceress



Series: Genyatta Week 2018 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Nicknames, Terrorism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSorceress/pseuds/WinterSorceress
Summary: There were always…those more frustrating challenges. Such as what to call your new boyfriend, as well as finding better times to dwell on your love life.Day Two of Genyatta Week: Nicknames/Pet Names





	Dragonheart

**Author's Note:**

> This is way late as it is. I'm done with it. Take it. Writing around work and procrastination sucks.

Despite all he had experienced in his twenty years, there were still things in life for him to discover, delightful little surprises that never failed to inspire and thrill. It was just what he loved about this world they all called home. Every day held something different.

Though, there were always...those more frustrating challenges.

Such as what to call your new boyfriend, as well as finding better times to dwell on your love life.

“Zenyatta...”

A hand on his arm pulled him out of his thoughts. Somewhat startled, he glanced up from his lap. A familiar mask greeted him, with that signature green visor that always filled him with warmth when beheld. Genji was seated at his left, having leaned closer in what seemed to be concern. Around them, the rest of their mission team was much too busy making their own preparations to pay them any mind, and for that, Zenyatta couldn’t help but feel grateful.

“...Are you alright? You seemed distracted,” Genji murmured, voice miraculously clear over the gentle hum of their jet’s engine, their proximity a helpful blessing; being allowed to work together during their missions was a welcome comfort, one that soothed any lingering jitters. “I wouldn’t...I wouldn’t want anything to happen.”

Spirit lifted by the melody of his favorite voice, the monk lifted his optical sensors, his arrays flickering with cheer. “It's nothing, my dear.” Despite their lack of privacy, he couldn't resist the urge to take his cyborg's chin in his hand. “Please don't worry.”

Even from under his mask, it was an easy task to detect how his face rose a few degrees at his touch. “I u-understand.” Flustered, he stumbled verbally, but seemed satisfied. He averted his gaze for a moment, before he regarded the omnic once more. “You’d tell me, though? If anything was troubling you?”

A bit puzzled by how he phrased his inquiry, Zenyatta tilted his head ever so slightly. “Of course, Genji. I always have,” he assured, even as his processors whirled to gauge what the cyborg was getting at.

‘ _Now approaching Numbani. Preparing to land in approximately two minutes. Please be ready to engage mission objective upon touchdown.’_

As one, the agents listened carefully to the given instructions, stilling throughout the cabin. Accordingly, no sooner than the orders had ended, there was a flurry of focused movement, everyone knowing what needed to be done. Only Genji and Zenyatta lagged behind, taking a moment to hold each other’s gaze with an intensity.

Though they were assigned to the same mission, they remained in different squads; Genji would be scouting ahead while Zenyatta stayed behind, to offer tactical and medical support.

“This is it,” Genji mused, a small smile heard behind his voice. “You nervous?”

The monk chuckled, recognizing his beloved’s teasing. “Only a little,” he admitted. “I have you, after all, and the others. But, Genji...”

Smoothly, as accustomed to the descent of the aircraft as a leopard to the shaking of a tree branch in the wind, the ninja rose to his feet, reaching out to steady himself on the railing above them. “I know. I know. I’ll be careful and will exercise patience. I won’t let anything go wrong,” he remarked, knowing all too well what was on the mind of his former master. After a moment, he reached out a hand, offering his assistance to rise with him; Zenyatta took it without hesitation, wanting to be close to Genji always. “Just as I won’t let anything happen to _you_ , my light. If they want you, they’ll have to go through me.”

Such borderline flirting coaxed Zenyatta’s fans to kick up with flattery, his faceplate heating up. He had to chide himself, remembering this was not the place to be swooning. It also brought back to focus the lingering uncertainties he withheld about this newest chapter in their relationship, though this wasn’t the time, either, to voice them.

“You...your chivalry is much appreciated, Genji, but...” he began, attempting to maintain the steadiness in his voice, despite the bashfulness which only doubled when he detected that they were slowly but surely gaining the attention of the others; Lucio and Soldier76 were already staring, and he could feel the latter’s disapproval burning from through his trademark visor. “Please...focus on staying safe. The mission is our highest priority.”

Fortunately, Genji was keen to pick up on even his slightest verbal cues, vital to them during their life on the road, and noticed the unintentional attention they had attracted. “Agreed,” he declared, putting a deliberate distance between them, a professional one that stung ever so slightly; the omnic longed to close it again, but knew it was nothing against him, that it was a difficult necessity for the both of them. “Let's take care of this quickly.”

At that, Zenyatta's arrays flickered softly, recognizing Genji's unspoken desire hidden in that unassuming statement. Steeling himself to return to the same level of focus, he only nodded, understanding well. He then turned away, though the wheels in his mind never ceased.

After all, he was Genji's light, but what was Genji to _him_? Even now, that nickname filled him with joy. His beloved deserved one just as heartfelt and dear.

He just wished they would indeed have enough time together to figure it out; he could only hope.

 

* * *

 

It would be false to claim they had expected the mission to go off without a single hitch. There would always be bumps in the road, slip-ups, and mishaps. However, it was also no selfish hope for nothing to go severely wrong, for none of their comrades to suffer injuries, or worse.

It seemed it was today.

They had been expected. That was the only explanation Zenyatta could manage, especially while dodging gunfire and evading their pursuers. The anti-omnic extremists had slipped right through their scouts and struck for their base point, catching himself and Lucio utterly off-guard.

It was supposed to be a small mission, to defend the Unity Day celebration, but their recovering reputation had cost them dearly this time around.

“Code red! Base point has been compromised!” Lucio declared, speaking urgently into their comm-link. Despite the direness of their situation, his speed and skill remained a blessing, keeping him out of harm’s way as well as diverting attention temporarily away from his more vulnerable fellow medic. “Civilians have fled the area, but backup is desperately needed!”

The omnic, on the other hand, had lesser fortune when it came to avoiding the armed men. While his comrade managed impressive acrobatic feats with his specialized hard-light skates, he was stuck closer to earth, slower and a tad clumsier, and he could only fling his orbs towards their foes with a barely composed desperation.

If anything, the monk was not planning on dying here, nor at this moment.

Yet, their attackers only continued their assault, moving in like a pack of wolves, testing the pair for weakness. Their bullets strayed closer as they tightened their formation, luring the agents into closed quarters. Sensing the impending danger, the omnic instinctively attempted to counter their efforts, backing into the nearest open space, always keeping them at bay with his constant barrage.

“Affirmative! Agent Shimada is heading towards your position,” Soldier76 declared, his reply at last ringing out on their shared communication channel. “Backup is on its way. Stay calm and don’t take any unnecessary course of action.”

“No worries about that, yo,” Lucio remarked with a lingering nervousness, managing to knock back a gunman who slipped into range. Seeking higher ground, he maneuvered his way up to a nearby balcony, which were fortunately in no short supply in this section of Numbani. “Yo, Zen! Watch your back!”

No sooner than his comrade had shouted his warning, Zenyatta felt the telltale press of a railing impeding his gradual retreat. He gasped, realizing with a ripple of horror that he was trapped. Daring to glance over his shoulder, he was greeted by the sheer drop that waited on the other side; there was a possibility that the trees would break his fall, but also some of his body along with it.

It was not a favorable situation, and the terrorists relished having them cornered. He could see it in the eyes of the pair that closed in on him. They brandished their rifles with an arrogance, asking without words how he wanted to go.

Being shot down, or falling to his death. Even he fought them off, he would have a very limited escape. After all, it wouldn't be difficult to pick off an omnic with bad legs.

“If you come quietly, we might let your ‘friend’ live,” one man sneered. “I can't promise it'll be painless though, but who cares?”

Without thinking, Zenyatta's attention drifted back to Lucio, whose eyes were on him in turn, no doubt all too aware of his predicament. He himself was not in the best position, but he had cover from the rain of gunfire. However, horror flashed through him the moment he noticed.

“Zen! Don't look away! Don't worry about me! Zen!”

All too well, he knew his mistake then, finding himself looking down the barrels of their weapons. So concerned about his fellow, he had unintentionally made a bad situation a lot worse. His core stuttered briefly with panic.

“How about it, tin can? You ready to die?”

Processors racing, the monk shook his head, raising his hands in small plea for a less violent solution. “Do you really think you'll come out the victors? Please rethink your actions.”

The shorter man scoffed, “Big talk for something about to be recycled for scrap metal…” and shoved the gun further in Zenyatta’s face, coaxing him to shrink away.

But there was nowhere to go, nowhere else but down.

He was only distantly aware of how badly he was beginning to tremble. Soldier76 had claimed Genji was coming. Where was he? Did something happen to their rescuer? Were they doomed to die here, in this vacated square of Numbani?

Time seemed to slow around them.

“Ryūjin no ken wo kurae!”

Genji's mighty cry tore through the heavy silence that had muffled Zenyatta's auditory sensors, a case of stress induced tunnel vision, he supposed. Bewildered yells followed, quickly turning into ones of pain, as the cyborg struck, charging in to the rescue. Their attackers hardly stood a chance.

“Dammit! What is going—?” The one closest to Zenyatta whirled in fright, thoughtless in his panic.

“Ngh!”

It happened all too quickly after that, the butt of the weapon shoving him back with an unexpected force, enough to snap a section of the thin railing. It was not much, but it was enough, enough to throw him off balance with a little too little to catch him.

Then he was falling, tumbling over the edge as gravity dragged him down. Instinct took over and his hand shot out, desperate to find something, anything, to grab. Something grabbed him instead, a hand, its grasp firm.

“Zenyatta…”

A familiar voice breathed his name with the utmost relief, hushed yet clear. He allowed himself only a moment to behold his own dangling feet, before he regarded the one who caught him. He could've cried with joy to find Genji staring back at him, halfway over the ledge; the green glow of his dragon at last receding blinded him momentarily, as though he were gazing at the sun.

“It's alright; I got you…”

His core stuttered at his words, at the sight of him, knowing in that moment he was safe, in the hold of his beloved. His synth released a breathy rattle as he gave his remaining hand. From there, the cyborg worked carefully to hoist him back up, helping him to find solid ground once more.

However, Zenyatta didn't give him a chance to relish the sight. Overwhelmed with multiple emotions, he was quicker, wasting no time in flinging his arms around him. This, after all, had been one of the very few incidents that had happened thus far, that had been enough to get him thinking, fearing that it was possibly his time.

Somehow, he had pulled through, again and again, reminding him to treat each day preciously.

“Genji, thank you...” he murmured, burying his face plate in the crook of Genji's neck. Though the other was bewildered, he hardly hesitated to return the gesture, likely lamenting how close he had come to losing him, or at least finding him seriously injured. “My beloved...my beloved dragonheart...”

And he would, never having to face the world alone, not anymore.

 


End file.
